The Lost Hero
by Avarex
Summary: When a new enemy appears in the dueling league as pro with mysterious cards only Jaden can defeat him, but whats with the random robot spirits,kaiba being a dad and Jaden having the God cards? Idk why Im asking you but Duel Acadamy is never going to be the same AU Season 1 slight transformers x-over possible Jaden/Alexis in future
1. Entrance Exam

Chapter 1 Entrance Exams

**Disclaimer: Transformers and Yu-Gi-oh GX are owned by Hasbro and Konami respectively**

"Normal speech"

'thoughts'

"**Duel"**

**Spell/Trap**

Evocator stood in the corner of the room of his master, the young boy in question was the heir to many thrones; he was the heir to the kaiba Corp. fortune, and the heir of three families as old as time.

The fiery night chuckled as his master tossed and turned, his hand full of cards from his deck.

"I summon Fire shadow core in attack mode." He mumbled.

Evocator walked over to the bed and rolled his master over and onto the floor. Groaning he got up.

"What was that for Evo?"

"For being a lazy duelist Av." He chuckled.

Avarex Damon adopted by Seto Kaiba for his dueling potential and the look in his eyes. As an infant Avarex was left on the doorstep of kaiba Corp., when Kaiba found him he noticed the will to survive and win in his green eyes.

Avarex got up and changed.

Evocator slowly pushed him to the door muttering about "lazy duelists" and "entrance exams."

Downstairs were two people; a man and a woman, the man wore a black suit and pants, his deck in a holster, trade mark scowl across his face. (A: N: guess who?) The woman was slightly happier; her blue eyes sparkled in the light, her silverfish blonde hair in a ponytail; these were Seto Kaiba and his wife Kisara Kaiba.

Seto was prepping for a conference about his academy the very one that Avarex was going to enter, he was ready to fight for the school but something made him do the unthinkable. He had Avarex learn from the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto; the duel king was astounded by the boy's abilities and the unique deck he used astounded him. He asked Pegasus if he knew about those cards and he said he never made cards like these. Kaiba was surprised to see his own son walk home with his five decks in their holsters and three cards in his hand, now Kaiba knew enough to know that those were the Egyptian God's Obelisk, Slifer and Ra.

Now he has to drop him off at the Kaiba Dome for his entrance exam and the start of the greatest blackmail ever. Grinning like a Cheshire cat he said "Let's go before the exams are over and your stuck here for the year."

Evocator cracked a smile at that. The duel spirit always liked the family jokes.

Grumbling Avarex obliged and followed his father to the limo.

Seto watched as his son adjusted his decks; his Gemini deck with his favorite combo of Evocator Chevalier and Phoenix Gearfried, his transformers deck includes his Cybertron field spell, Roll Out spell card, One shall stand trap card, Optimus Prime and Grimlock monster cards that Pegasus made for him in commemoration of his tenth birthday, that and the fact some alien robot gave him the knowledge of its race; the deck that he prized the most but hardly used included his dad's Battle Ox, Judge Man, Ryukishin; Yugi's Horned Imp, Beaver Warrior, Mammoth Graveyard and Spellbinding Circle; he added a couple of cards that Yugi said "Every apprentice of mine should have." (A:N: Not telling till he uses them)

His last two decks Kaiba had never seen him use.

"What cards are in the last two decks?" he asked curiously.

Avarex smirked, Kaiba wasn't going to like this.

"One holds my Elemental and Evil Heroes while the other only one person besides me has the cards."

Kaiba knew he meant Yugi. Evocator was silently staring at the mysterious deck, he could sense spirits but not communicate with them.

Avarex seeing this said "Don't bother trying Evo, I've already tried and they don't like talking."

Kaiba opened the door and said "No using your chosen name, I know you like it but try not to draw extra attention till after the exam?"

As Avarex got out Kaiba left him with one comment "I'll stop by for the Practical exam Jaden."

Three hours later 

The written exam had just ended and the practicals were underway and Jaden was on an adrenaline rush while waiting. A couple of students were discussing the different freshmen coming.

"Did you hear that Syrus Truesdale passed his exam?" a boy in a blue blazer said.

"Kids a joke, how he is related to Zane is beyond me." Another said.

"Yeah, but what about Bastion Misawa? That kid is scary smart."

"You think everyone's scary smart, probably cuz their smarter than you."

Evocator was openly laughing, the duel spirit was pumped for the duel part of the exam. He knew Jaden would let the proctor choose his deck.

"**Will number 286 please report to duel arena 5 for his exam."**

"That's me. You ready Evocator?"

The fire night nodded its head and followed its master to the last test.

Unbeknownst to the pair four pro duelists were in the stands to watch how he dueled.

When Jaden stepped into the arena their was a lady waiting for him.

"I didn't know I was dueling a lady." He said.

The crowd started laughing at the comment.

"I am Dr. Vellian Crowler! I have a PhD in dueling!" the woman-man…no wait it's a man said.

"Alright teach if you say so. Before I forget, I duel with nine decks so pick a number."

Crowler was surprised a slacker could have nine decks.

'But which deck is his weakest and how do I prove to Mr. Kaiba that I should be Chancellor?' he thought.

"I pick four!"

Jaden smirked.

"Thanks teach you just picked my transformers deck."  
"It wont help you. Lets duel."

"Get your game on."

**Crowler: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

"My move." Crowler said.

"**I play the spell card Confiscation which allows me to look at your hand then discard three of those cards and I pick Arcee, Jazz nd Interstate." He said. "I throw down two facedowns and activate Heavy storm and summon Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode."**

A large robot appeared in front of crowler with glowing red optics.

**Ancient Gear Golem: Atk 3,000/ DEF 2,500**

"I end my turn."

"Bout time. I draw, and activate the spell card **Autobot Victory**** which allows me to draw till I have five cards in my hand." **Jaden smirked when he saw what he drew.

"Why are you smiling?" Dr. Crowler asked curiously.

"You'll see teach.** I summon Sideswipe in attack mode!"**

A silver corvette rolled onto the field. The people in the stands started laughing, as it transformed all laughter stopped.

"**I thought I was fighting cons?"**

"Sorry sides not today."

**(Sideswipe: Attack: 1,800; Defence: 1,500; LV4 Attr: Earth; Type, Warrior. Effect; If sideswipe is the only monster on the field then you can summon one level seven or higher monster from your deck to the field.)**

"**Now I activate his effect to summon the one and only Optimus Prime in attack mode!"**

A red peterbuilt truck rolled onto the field, it transformed into a robot with red and blue armor, hotrod flames and blue optics.

"**One shall stand, One shall fall."**

**Optimus Prime: Att 2,500 / Def 2,100**

"**Now I know what your thinking, how can two weak monsters beat yours? Well they can once I play the field spell Cybertron!"**

**(Cybertron: Increase the attack and defense of all autobots and Decepticons by 500 then summon one monster from your graveyard, deck or hand to the field.)**

**Optimus Prime: A 3,000/D 2,600**

**Sideswipe: A 2,300/ D 2,000**

"**And that's not all. I use Cybertrons effect and summon Jetfire to the field."**

A C5-17 flew onto the field before transforming into an elderly looking bot.

"**This is how you fight Decepticons."**

**(Jetfire: Attack 2,700; Defense 1,800; LV8. Attr: Dark; Type : Winged Beast) **(A:N: Technically counts)

**Jetfire: A 3,200/ D 2,300**

Crowler was ticked that a slacker could duel or even had powerful cards.

"Do you end?"

"**Not until I activate the trap card ****One shall stand****! I gain the ability to attack you on the first turn, now Jetfire attack his Ancient Gear Golem!"**

Jetfire launched several missiles at the monster before it was destroyed.

**Crowler: 3,800**

"**Now Optimus, Sideswipe finish it!"**

Sideswipe drove his sword through Crowler while Optimus slammed his fist into him.

**Crowler: 0**

"Not a scratch."

'This boy could be my only chance to become chancellor' Crowler thought.

"Congratulations Mr. Yuki and welcome to Obelisk blue I look forward to seeing you in class."

Evocator looked up into the stands and saw two students in blue blazers, the boy appeared to be a bluenette, his cold eyes were focused on the duelist who beat Crowler, the other was a girl, Evo smirked his master would be in for an interesting year that Mr. Kaiba would love to hear about.

"Uh teach if it's alright with you I'd prefer to be in Slifer red and work my way up."

"Very well then, I look forward to your progress."

**A:N: SO how's that for a first chapter? To those wondering Jaden's other name will be explained later in the story as for his other decks the Gemini one is mine while the combo deck is a work in progress. If you guys have any suggestions they'd be welcomed. Please Rate and Review**


	2. Duel academy or bust

Chapter 2 Duel academy or bust

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Transformers or Yu-gi-oh, they belong to Hasbro and Kazuki Takahashi.**

"Normal speech"

'thoughts'

"**Duel"**

After the exams were finished the proctors and students boarded a cruise ship to the island. (A:N: Don't know if that's like the anime but it works with what's coming)

Jaden was in his room looking through his wielder deck, the deck had only one victim, Yugi Muto the king of Games. As he put the deck in its holster an announcement was made over the intercom.

"All freshmen report to duel arena 2 for the sudden death duel."

'Sudden death? Great I can get kicked out right after entering.' Jaden thought.

Duel Arena 2

The arena was packed, everyone on board the ship was waiting for the duel. In the stands Crowler looked terrified, some of the freshmen he'd need to help his career while most would lose and the freshmen class would be expelled.

In the center of the arena was a boy in a purple hoodie with a weird symbol on the back. As everyone settled down he pulled out a microphone.

"Welcome ladies, gentleman and questionable professor." The crowd laughed at Crowlers facial expression. "I am your host for this duel and Oblesik freshman Kai Maxwell but you may call me Megatron."

Several students in purple let out a cheer.

"In this sudden death match I will duel the best duelist for the freshmens right at duel academy. The first duel shall be between Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki, if you forfeit then your hopes lie on the abilities of the last duelist."

Syrus and the rest of the freshmen gave up when Jaden was listed as an opponent.

Megatron smirked.

"So it looks like Yuki is the only one brave enough to duel me?"

"Ready to duel Megatron?"

"Of course Jaden but I believe I'll pick one for the deck."

'Didn't think Id have to use them this soon.' Jaden thought.

"Get your game on!"

"Lets duel."

**Megatron: 4,000**

**Jaden: 4,000**

"**Kings before peasants Yuki. I throw down two face downs and summon Vortex in defense mode!"**

A futuristic helicopter flew onto the field, the audience knew enough about the transformers decks not to laugh.

**(Vortex: Attack 1,300; Defense 1,800 LV3; Att: Wind; Type: Warrior. Effect: When Vortex is summoned you can special summon Blast Off or Brawl from your hand to the field.)**

**Vortex: D 1,800/ A 1,300**

"**Now I activate his effect and summon Brawl to the field."**

A futuristic tank rolled onto the field before transforming into a robot with green armor and yellow optics.

**(Brawl: Attack 1,900; Defense 1,500 LV4; Att: Earth; Type: Warrior. Effect: By discarding three cards Brawl can deal 500 points of damage to your opponent)**

"**I like blastin stuff."**

**Brawl: A 1,900/ D 1,500**

"**I now activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Now I activate Brawl's ability and deal 500 points of damage to you directly."**

The decepticon tank fired three shots at Jaden.

**Jaden: 2,500**

"Not bad."

"**Just wait; I activate the spell card Combaticon Plan!"**

**(Combaticon Plan: If you have at least one combaticon on the field you can summon the others on the turn this card is activated)**

"**Now I summon from the grave Swindle, Blast Off and Onslaught!"**

Three decepticons appeared beside Vortex and Brawl.

"**The reason the computer isn't showing the data is because they are simply ghost forms of them. Now I activate the spell card Combaticons Combine!"**

**(Combaticons Combine: When Blast Off, Vortex, Brawl, Swindle and Onslaught are on the field you can combine them to summon Bruticus)**

The five decepticons began transforming into a giant robot.

"**Decepticon Perfection."**

"As vain as ever Bruticus."

**(Bruticus: Attack 3,500/ Defense 2,800; LV7; Att: Earth; Type: Warrior.)** (A:N: Sorry but Bruticus doesn't get an ability)

"Your turn Yuki."

"After that display what can I do?"

"Surrender."

"Not likely. I got a reason for dueling and there's someone here I wanna duel."

"Get on with it!" Megatron growled.

"**I summon Shadow number 13, Zeru in attack mode!"**

A blonde copy of Jaden with spiky hair appeared.

**(Zeru: A 1,500/D 1,400; LV4; Att:?, Type: Warrior. Effect: If Zeru is the only monster on the field you can summon one monster with Wielder in its name to the field)**

**Zeru: A 1,500/ D 1,400**

"**I activate his effect and summon the Wielder of Darkness, Rey in attack mode!"**

A black aura surrounded the darker version of Jaden that appeared on the field. (A:N: Think more evil than the Supreme King)

**(Rey: A 1,700/ D 1,900; LV4, Att: Dark; Type: Warrior. Effect: For every dark type monster in the grave Rey gains 500 attack points.)**

"**Now I play the spell card A Wielders Anger, which allows me to do two things. The first is a power boost of 500 attack points to all wielders on my side of the field."**

**Zeru: A 2,000/ D 1,400**

**Rey: A 2,200/ D 1,900**

"**Now I use A Wielders Anger's second effect. By using this I can combine my monsters attack points to allow me to destroy one monster on your side of the field and I pick Bruticus!"**

The two wielders let out a sliver aura tat seemed to tear apart the large mech.

**Megatron: 3,300**

"I cant attack you now but next time maybe."

"I draw!" megatron smirked **"I play the cybertron field spell and summon Shockwave in defense mode!"**

A purple hover craft flew onto the field.

**(Shockwave: A 1,500/ D 1,700; LV4; Att: Earth; Type: Warrior. Effect: Summon one Insecticon from your hand, deck or graveyard) **

**Shockwave: D 2,200/ A 2,000**

"**I end."**

"**My move! I summon The wielder of Light, Van in attack mode!"**

A third copy of Jaden appeared on the field with a smile.

**(Van: A 1,800/ D 1,400; Att: Light; Type: Warrior. Effect: All spells and traps on your opponents side cannot be used)**

**Van: A1,800/ D 1,400**

"**But that's not all, I play the field spell Fiana Wood!"**

The metal landscape of Cybertron slowly shook and crumbled revealing a lush green forested world.

**(Fiana Wood: All Wielders gain 500 attack and defense points. Summon one wielder to the field**)

**Van: A 2,300/ D 1,900**

**Rey: A 2,700/ D 2,400**

**Zeru: A 2,500? D 1,900**

"**Now I summon The Wielder of Light, Zatos in attack mode."**

**(Zatos: A 1,500/ D 1,600; Att: Light; Type: Warrior. Effect : When Zatos is summoned you can summon Van, Rey and Zeru from your hand, deck or Graveyard to the field)**

**Zatos: A 2,000/ D 2,100**

**Shockwave: D1,700/ A 1,500**

"**I throw down one face down and end my turn."**

"Not your wisest move."

"I know. I just want to see what you got."

"**I draw! I summon Starscream in attack mode!"**

A red and black jet flew onto the field transforming into a robot with purple optics.

"**All hail Starscream!"**

"Useless bot."

**(Starscream: A 1,500/ D 1,200; Att: Dark; Type: Winged Beast)**

**Starscream: A 1,500/ D 1,200**

"**I end."**

"This duels over."

"How so? I still have most of my life points."

"**I draw and sacrifice my four wielders on the field in order to summon Avarex Damon in attack mode!" (A:N: Didn't se that coming?)**

The four copies of Jaden vanished revealing a boy in silver armor with a black and white mask.

**(Avarex Damon: A 4,500/ D 3,000; LV8; Att:?; Type: Warrior. Effect: For every wielder in the grave Avarex gains 500 attack points)**

**Avarex Damon: 7,000**

"How do you have a card like that?"

"Simple Megs, I found a deck of blank cards that won't show the details until I draw them in a duel."

The audience was in silence. A boy who was in Slifer red had a card to rival the god cards. Crowler was furious, the boy could be an Obelisk blue for sure but he chose to be a Slifer slacker instead.

"**Now I activate my facedown Rainbow Stone! This spell card allows me release each wielder in my hand to allow one of my monsters to attack one more time per card, luckily or rather unluckily for you I have two left in my hand."**

The decepticons in the stands were now in an uproar that their leader had lost the duel to a nobody.

"Just end it Yuki."

"**Avarex! Destroy his Shockwave and Starscream with your Spirit Blast!"**

The Wielder held out his hand and fired two blasts of blue energy at the mechs.

**Megatron: 0**

"**And that's game."**

The decepticons rushed to their masters aid, the Obelisks in the stands were chatting about the 'mysterious deck' and the 'thieving Slifer' that uses it.

As Jaden left the arena he got a message on his PDA.

'Meet me at the Obelisk girls dorm at 8:00'

Jaden sighed. "Great, Uncle Joey's gonna have a field day with this."


End file.
